Conventional videoconferencing systems comprise a number of end-points communicating real-time video, audio and/or data streams over and between various networks such as WAN, LAN and circuit switched networks.
In addition to traditional stationary video conferencing endpoints, mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and PDA's, have recently entered the visual communication marketplace. The increasing functionality and the constant advancements in transmission bandwidth for such devices, and their superior mobility, make them perfect devices for visual communication when travelling. Further, gateways provide interfacing between traditional video conferencing networks, e.g. WAN, LAN and circuit switched networks, and cellular telephone networks, e.g. 3G, rendering videoconferences between mobile communication devices and stationary end-points possible.
A number of videoconference systems residing at different sites may participate in the same conference, most often, through one or more MCU's (Multipoint Control Unit) performing, i.e., switching functions to allow the audiovisual terminals to intercommunicate properly.
As videoconferencing involves various resources and equipment simultaneously interoperating at different localizations and capabilities, there is a need for the possibility to manage the resources involved both for scheduled and ad hoc videoconferences.
Videoconferencing systems are therefore often provided with a management system. A management system is a module that is used to schedule or book resources at any given point in time. The management system will allow a user to request resource usage at a given time, and either allow or disallow the usage at that time. Management systems are often used for scheduling the use of meeting rooms, network resources, video systems etc. The management system must be connected to a database containing updated information regarding all accessible resources like MCU's, gateways, routers, end-points etc. The management system normally operates with an intuitive web interface requiring no additional installation on the user terminal other than a conventional web browser.
As mentioned above, the increased functionality and available bandwidth of mobile communication devices has made them popular tools in business communication. Being able to conduct visual communication almost anywhere and anytime increases productivity and decision making. However, the lack of a global number plan for IP based telecommunication equipment and the fact that most IP based equipment is behind a firewall, makes it hard to access stationary endpoints or similar equipment from a mobile communication device. Further, if 3 or more participants (multipoint call) are designated for a conference call, the call must be set up via an MCU. Even though multipoint calls may be scheduled ad hoc in a video conferencing management system, the user may not have a computer nearby or the internet connection necessary to interface with such a system.
Further, in a typical office environment tens or even hundreds of employees may share access to a plurality of different video conferencing systems in meeting rooms or the like. When utilizing different types of systems, operation and settings are easily forgotten. Since many employees share one or more endpoints, personal information such as last numbers called/received, speed dial listings, etc. are easily erased from such a shared endpoint.
Therefore, a user friendly, mobile and personalized system and method for ad-hoc scheduling of video conferences, and performing other management tasks, is needed.
“Vyke Mobile”, referred to in the presentation “Vyke Low Cost Converged Communication”, September 2006, in particular p. 24, published at http://www.vykecorporate.com/Tower-Vyke-September%202006v2.pdf, provides a java-client for mobile phones that allows setup of a point to point call between two regular mobile phones on the GSM network (Global System for Mobile Communication). Vyke Mobile works by sending your call information (where you are calling to and where you are calling from) to the Vyke platform via GPRS/Internet. Once the Vyke platform receives your information, it performs the action you have requested. Vyke Mobile allows you to define both the phone number you want to call to and the phone number you want to call from. As all communication between Vyke Mobile and the Vyke platform is via the Internet, the service will not function if the phone is not correctly configured. The phone must be capable of connecting to WAP/Internet. The Vyke Mobile solution is an audio only solution and only supports point-to-point calls.